(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure discloses a curved display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays for displaying information have been developed. Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, organic electro-luminescence display devices, plasma display devices, and field emission displays.
In particular, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has several advantages (e.g., light weight, thin form factor, low power consumption, and rendering of full color videos). As a result, the liquid crystal display is widely used in mobile phones, global positioning systems, monitors, televisions, etc.
The liquid crystal display typically includes two substrates on which an electrode is formed and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. An electric field is formed by applying a voltage to the electrodes on the substrates. The electric field changes the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, so as to generate an image on the liquid crystal display.
In recent years, the sizes of liquid crystal displays have increased. In addition, curved liquid crystal displays have been developed to enhance viewer immersion experience. A curved liquid crystal display can be manufactured to have a constant curvature by applying an external force to a flat liquid crystal display.
However, the image signal that is input to the curved liquid crystal display is usually configured with reference to a flat display device. Since the image signal is not configured for display on the curved liquid crystal display, a viewer may observe a bent and distorted image as a result of the curvature in the curved liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is to enhance understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.